


Daddy’s little pup (drabble)

by Meredith



Series: Little Puppy Series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Daddy Kink, Diapers, I don't want to traumatise anyone, Infantilism, M/M, Pedophilia, Roleplay, Watersports, and Stiles is over 18 in my head, but it's very ambiguous, child!stiles, don't read if that offends you, if you want it to be, mild scat (diapers), this is role play, warning, you can read it as if he's actually three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meredith/pseuds/Meredith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today Stiles is three.<br/>Can be read as (severe) underage, but also as if they’re roleplaying. Your choice.<br/>WARNING: Read the tags! This contains nasty stuff...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy’s little pup (drabble)

Today Stiles is three. He’s sitting on the floor, coloring a drawing of Wolverine with the new crayons he got from daddy because he didn’t wet his diaper once yesterday. Daddy’s in the kitchen doing boring grown up stuff, but Stiles doesn’t mind. He’s a big boy now, he can play on his own once in a while.

He’s just making wolverines eyes red like daddy’s when he feels wet between his legs. Immediately he freezes. He can feel his peewee spray pee in the padded form of his diaper and he can’t stop it. He’d been so busy coloring he hadn’t even noticed he had to go. Suddenly he feels something else happening too. His butt makes a sputtery farty noise and there’s wet between his cheeks. He knows he’s making his diaper dirty with pee and poop but he can’t help it.

Suddenly daddy’s standing in the doorway. He looks surprised.

“Pup?” he asks and then he inhales, sniffing the air and Stiles knows daddy knows.

“Did you go pup?” he asks and Stiles nods because even though he’s a bit disappointed, the poo hasn’t stopped coming yet. There’s a big one pushing against the inside of his butt. It can’t get out because he’s sitting on the floor. Stiles shifts and feels it slide back and forth, in and out of his butt.

“Are you still going?” daddy asks. Again Stiles nods. He’s sure daddy can hear the noises and if he can’t he can definitely smell it. Stiles moves to stand up, but he’s barely on his hunches when he feels the poop slip out completely. It’s heavy in his diaper and rests against his cheeks like a warm sausage. Stiles moans quietly, but daddy hears it anyway. Daddy hears everything. It feels good. Stiles sits back down. He can feel the poop squirt between his cheeks and under his balls. It mixes with the wetness of the pee that had stopped before.

Suddenly daddy groans. Stiles looks up to see daddy pushing a hand against his hard peewee. It’s still in his pants, but Stiles knows what it looks like. Daddy has shown him before. He was even allowed to touch a few times. Another farty noise leaves Stiles butt unexpectedly. It’s loud in the room. It pruttels in the poop in Stiles’ diaper and daddy grunts and pushes up against his hand.

“It’s dinner time pup,” daddy says. He make Stiles walk around in his full diaper for a while longer. Stiles doesn’t mind. He enjoys the heavy warmth of the soaked material. He’s squirming in his seat during dinner and two hours later he deliberately pees in his dirty diaper again. Daddy looses it after that. Puts him in the tub with only his diaper and socks and pulls out his big peewee. Then he pees on Stiles. Stiles likes it. It means daddy loves him very much. Afterwards daddy makes the white stuff come out all over Stiles’ face.


End file.
